


Un battito

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabble, M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: [Partecipante alla "Corsa delle 24 ore - IV Edizione"]Il cuore di He Tian non è calmo quanto le sue parole





	Un battito

**Fandom:** 19 Giorni

**Personaggi:** He Tian, Mo GuanShan

**Note:** What if relativo alla strip 169

**Prompt:** "Vento arriverò/per poterti accarezzare,/ma se vuoi/se tu vuoi/tra fango e neve impazzirò," (Magnolia - Negrita)

  
  
  


  


Il cuore di He Tian non è calmo quanto le sue parole: lo sente contro il petto, a formare i precisi contorni di un’emozione così forte. Mo ingoia saliva piuttosto che parlare, calibrando senza rendersene conto il proprio respiro al suo e assorbendo il tremore dei suoi muscoli caldi.

Lui gli passa troppo vicino nel sollevare il viso, lasciandogli le labbra a disposizione di un desiderio inespresso.

Però He Tian è veloce, curva la bocca in un ghigno ed è già in piedi, decretando da sé la fine di tutto, lasciandolo sospeso e in silenzio a fissare stelle troppo lontane.


End file.
